Marry You
by KaleyRenee
Summary: Written for Drishti3693's Lyric Challenge.  Ron and Hermione's dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding.


**Here's a fic I wrote for Drishti3693's Lyric Challenge. I hope everyone enjoys it! :)**

**

* * *

**

Ron grumbled in disappointment. Why had his brother agreed to invite Viktor Krum to his and Fleur's wedding? Everyone knew how Ron felt about Krum. Especially everyone in his close family.

_Bloody Krum,_ Ron thought. _Stop looking at her that way!_ Krum was currently gawking at Hermione, like she was a Snitch and he couldn't wait catch her. Well, Krum was Ron's Quaffle, and there was no way Ron was going to let him pass.

"Come and dance," Ron asked Hermione suddenly, watching as Krum stared at her.

Hermione, taken aback, stuttered out a 'yes' as Ron grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the dance floor.

Hermione stared at him. "What was that for?" she demanded. "I said yes, I would dance with you. You didn't need to bloody yank my arm off trying to get me here!"

Ron looked around nervously. "I, um.." He knew that if he admitted he wanted to get her away from Krum quickly, she would accuse him of being jealous, defend Krum, and storm away—probably right into Krum's arms. "I just really love this song. Isn't this a wonderful song?" Ron asked quickly, awkwardly swaying to the slow tempo.

Hermione looked at him sharply, but at the sight of his dancing lost her anger and started laughing. After watching him for a few more seconds, she said, "I thought you had asked me to dance. What was the point if you were only going to dance with yourself?" Her words were sharp, but her tone remained playful.

Ron cleared his throat and stopped moving. "Oh, well, I guess we can dance together," he said, holding his arms out to take Hermione's hands.

Hermione took his left hand into her right, but hesitated with her left. "I think you're supposed to-" her voice trailed off as she awkwardly tried to demonstrate that he needed to put his hand on her waist.

After a few more uncomfortable seconds of trying to figure out which hands go where, the song changed. Ron breathed a sigh of relief when the tempo became more upbeat. He grabbed Hermione's other hand, deciding they were doing this the fun way. He pulled her left arm towards him, then switched, pulling her right arm while pushing back with his left while also twisting his body. Hermione laughed the whole time.

"Oh, I love this song!" Hermione said suddenly, recognizing the familiar tune. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," she sang along. Ron's eyes bugged out. "This is kind of weird," Hermione said, quickly taken out of her singing reverie. "Why would they play this song at a wedding reception? This seems as if it would be something more like…the engagement party, or the rehearsal dinner…" Hermione listed off more examples as Ron stared on, amused by her psycho babble.

Ron had been taken aback by Hermione admitting, albeit in song, that she wanted to marry him. His face instantly reddened, as well as his ears. Well, he couldn't let her feelings go unreciprocated, could he? He decided to respond to her. Knowing the song, he took a deep breath and sang, "Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. Oh, come on, girl." Hermione stared at him, an amused expression on her face while a smile played on her lips.

Ron shrugged. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hermione laughed. "Since when do you sing?" she asked.

He shrugged again. "I've always sung. In the shower," he added, with a witty smile.

Hermione chuckled light. "And since when do you know songs from a Muggle?"

"I've been listening to that…radio, thing, lately," he said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled. "Your father would be proud," she joked, "you're using Muggle technology."

Ron laughed, and pulled Hermione in closer, still swaying to the beat. He liked having her in his arms. Her scent was familiar, and he felt comforted, even thought he was holding her. No matter what was going on in the world, everything seemed okay with her right there.

Hermione leaned into his chest, losing herself in the music and in Ron.

Ron began to hum to her, continuing the tune of the song, though he didn't sing.

Hermione exhaled slowly. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you," she sang softly, thinking about the truth she hid in her words.

Ron's heart leapt at those words. Just a few words, sang in a song. Nothing too extreme, nothing too promising. Hell, she probably didn't even mean them. She just sang them.

Trouble was coming; that they both knew. But at this moment, nothing mattered. They had each other, and Harry…and for now, that was all they needed.


End file.
